pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Thorburn
'''Peter Thorburn '''is the son of Paul Thorburn, as well as the twin brother of Paige Thorburn and younger brother of Ellie Thorburn. When his mother and father split apart, he went with his mother and older sister. Appearance He's blond, like Paige, the same height and build, even the same general shape to his face. However, Peter is rougher-edged and appears a bit older, like Ellie. Peter likes favorite pieces of clothing that he had sentimental attachments to, wearing them until they were frayed. He had tousled hair that had been lightened to a near-white, and eyes that were exceedingly sharp. Personality Peter willfully sabotaged his twin sister in hopes of letting Ellie getting the Hillglades house, with Paige assuming because he was raised with Ellie he cared about her more. He has shown disdain for his father as well and acknowledged that their mother would put more priority on money than their lives. He is noted by Ellie to be the one who does the thinking between them and he coasted through life on natural talent and intelligence. If anyone got in his way, be they teacher, fellow student or whoever, he made them regret it. Peter would have had made teachers cry. He has little sympathy for others besides Ellie due to the fact that he had to deal with the toxic environment the others had to, but he never had a shot at the inheritance and Ellie has less of a chance than Ivy. He's just as clever as Paige is in the grand scheme of things. Blake states his automatic assumption is that he’ll get away with it, whatever it is, and so far he's been damn lucky, and part of that is that he's way smarter than most people think. He likens him to someone who gets how people worked, he found weaknesses, he preyed on them, and he coasted through life. A conman. Peter himself admits to being a manipulator and when that fails he retreats and studies the situation to come back stronger and smarter. While he's not nice about it, he does push his younger siblings in the right direction during times of distress. Chronology Bonds Peter first appears when Blake arrives back at the Hillglades house. When he was called in to see his grandmother with his sister, he tore her apart verbally and left her crying when it was done because she felt betrayed. He further berated her, so she slapped him and it led to a fight that only ended when the nurse called for it to end. Malfeasance Peter is among the family members who arrived to oust Rose from her home and was then left behind alongside Ellie, Callan, Kathryn, and Roxanne. He noticed the symbols on the floor and went to confront Alexis about them, pressuring her until she leaves before conversing with the others in his family that she was legitimately scared and they might have been serious that is coming tonight and ask if they're on-board for a plan, stating that whatever comes they can use Rose's friends as body-shields. The Walkers removed themselves from the idea and Kathryn remains neutral while Roxanne is with them. He then leaves to walk the grounds and pester Alexis again, only to not be seen after Andy and Eva invade the house and bring him in to chain him up. Of the rest he immediately figures out something is abnormal about Blake in a magical sense and wants answers as the rest hide, with Blake being vague until the immediate situation is remedied. He decides to lay traps and flood the house to give Blake more moving room from the second floor bathroom, where he locks himself in after Andy breaks his finger in pursuit. Once Blake has the others cut the power to the house for a few moments, before Andy could do it, Peter uses the surprise to knock him out with a toilet lid. Eva arrives and sees him, charging in and knocking Peter out viciously until Blake stops her from using the grenade and then return to see him limp on the ground, still alive. He's later with the Blake and Tyler in welcoming Green Eyes in the bathroom. Duress Peter gets into the Library with the rest when the Bane slipped and targeted him, with Blake explaining that it's most like karma at work. After the Bane is killed and Callan is dead he's for Blake's suggestion to set a fire and asks for information on Demons. When a Djinn started hammering at the doors and breaking the protections he and the others opened a gate to Limbo and leapt in, leaving them all needing to climb out. He gets into a minor argument with Christoff that nearly has him fall down into a hole that could have killed him, causing Blake to approach him until he apologized. Later on he advised Christoff against the ritual to become a practitioner because nothing would change. Sine Die Peter goes along with Blake's group and points out how Roxanne is acting after she lashes out at Tiffany in an effort to calm her down, because her lashing out at them would likely get them killed. He later assists in burning down Crone Mara's hut, stripping her of one of her major connections. Possession & Judgement Peter wasn't with the others when they fell into the Abyss, so he stood outside in the woodlands with Ainsley, whom he seemed to grow close with. He remained with the group when they encountered Ms. Lewis and the Toronto Council before making their way to a safe area, where he began teasing his sister, Paige. He was asked to join Rose's group for the sake of balance, as he was innocent by the loosest definition of the word, and though he argued against it until Ainsley convinced him to go with it. He follows them into Johannes' Demesne, now twisted. When Barbatorem claims that humanity is doomed, yearning for the end, he claims that tomorrow can always be better than the day before. He contributes to the fighting by being the one to free Faysal and then leaves with the others. He and Ainsley go to retrieve Alister afterwards, leaving Rose behind. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Thorburn Family